winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 609/Script
Shrine of the Green Dragon Intro/Recap Narrator: Searching for Eldora's diary, The Winx traveled to the Library of Alexandria. However, They find themselves face to face with a pack of mummies and an ancient Sphinx. Bloom escaped the crumbling library just in a nick of time & with Eldora's diary in hand enabling them to follow Eldora's path and learn more about the Legendarium. Scene: Above the Great Wall of China Amore: Oh Piff, isn't the great wall spectacular? *Piff yawns.* Stella: So what else does Eldora have to say in her diary of hers? Bloom: It looks like she been just about everywhere in China. Musa: Well, that's helpful. It's not like China is one of the biggest countries on Earth or anything! Stella: True, but following Eldora's path might just reveal a way to lock the Legendarium. And besides, we're getting to see the world! Chatta: Wee! This is fun! Wee! Daphne: This wind is intense! Be careful everyone! Chatta: Hang on Cara, watch this! Aaaaa!! Lockette: Chatta! Daphne and Pixies: Woah! Daphne: Pixies! That's enough! Settle down! Don't worry! I know a protection spell! As Nymph of Domino, I call upon... Chatta: This isn't fun anymore! Stormy (as Carol): Who would have thought that we'd be trekking halfway around the Earth with... urgh... the Winx! Icy (as Lori): It will be worth it once we pry that little diary out of their hands. Lockette: Everyone! Watch out! Darcy (as Evie): ''' Stormy! Uhh, Carol! I got you! '''Daphne: I must stabilize the balloon! Element of water, protect us! Chatta: Arrghh! *Caramel giggles. Stormy: Phew! Flora: That was a close call! Aisha: This is a big adventure for freshmen. Musa: Don't worry girls! We'll get you on the ground without a scratch! Icy (as Lori): Looking forward to it! Bloom: Eldora spent a lot of time on the Great Wall! Aisha: Then let's go higher and gets a better view! Flora: Woah, it's beautiful! Aisha: We're so lucky to have a chance to see this Winx! Winx: Brrr! Stella: Right. But it's also freezing! Tecna: The high altitude makes the air colder! Stella: Then my high-fashion will warm us up! Winx: Woah! Musa: Aaa! Exactly how is this coat of any help? Aaaa! Winx: Woaahh! Stella: There we go! All better! Aisha: Thanks, Stella! This is more like it. Bloom: *thinking* I can't stop thinking about Selina. What was she doing in Egypt? And how did she find the hidden library of Alexandria? I haven't seen Selina in years. We used to be so close. Could Selina have also been looking for Eldora's diary? Stella: Helloo?? Earth to Bloom? Hey? Where to now? Bloom: Hmm. It says here that Eldora visited the Shrine of the Green Dragon. But it doesn't say where it is. Daphne: Winx, I think it's time we continue our search on the solid ground. We'll start there! I see a little village right below us! Scene: China's Village Daphne: Last but not least! Maybe people in that restaurant will know where the shrine is. Lockette: That's a great idea Winx! In the meantime, we'll stay here and keep an eye on the balloon. Some of us aren't going anywhere, anytime soon! Bloom: Come on. Let's go see what we can find out about this shrine! Icy: Follow me, sisters, I've got a great idea! Scene: Inside the Restaurant Daphne: Oh, sir! Um hello. Would you happen to know where the shrine- Waiter: Please help yourself to a table. I'll be with you in a moment. Stella: You heard the man! Tecna: But Stella, We didn't come in here to eat! Stella: I did! Come on, I'm starving. Wow, check out the size of this menu! Oh, we need to get one of these. And two of these! I could just eat it all! Musa: Everything looks delicious! Stormy: So, Icy, what's the plan? Icy: Well- Tecna: Do you girls know what your buying? Stormy: Not yet Tecna. There's so much to choose from! Darcy: And we're so happy to be here! Waiter: Welcome, my guests. What may I get for you today? Stella: We'll start with a round of dumplings- Daphne: Wait! Excuse me. The green dragon shrine. Do you know where that is? Any ideas? Waiter: No. I've never heard of it. But dumplings I can do! Stella: Yes, please! Oh goodie! Bloom: Eldora keeps mentioning a Lu Wei. Maybe he has something to do with the dragon shrine! Flora: Good thinking, Bloom! Luckily lunch will give us the energy we need for this search! Mmm! Darcy: Ooh sister, you're up to something! Icy: Hmm, a sleeping spell! Compliments of the Trix! Trix: *chuckle* Waiter: Steamed dumplings for the young ladies! Bloom: Mmm, smells so good! Lori, you're not eating? Icy: Oh, I'm still a little dizzy from the hot air balloons! Stella: Mmm. *yawns* I'm tired! Daphne and Winx: *yawn* Bloom: What's happening *yawns* Winx? Stormy: Well played, Icy. So smooth! Darcy: Revenge smells delicious! Trix: *chuckle* Scene: Outside the Restaurant Amore: Aaah! What a delightful aroma! Chatta: It's coming from over here! Lockette: Chatta! Where are you going! Chatta: To eat! It will only take a second! Lockette: I guess there's no denying a pixie's stomach! Smells delicious! Wait, look! Caramel: What did those freshmen do to the Winx! Lockette: Time to find out! Let's go! Scene: Inside the Restaurant Caramel: Stop! Icy: What do you want, pixies? Chatta: For you to tell us exactly what's going on here! Icy: Oh, please! We don't need to tell you anything! Sisters, turn those things into dust! Pixies: *scream* Cherie: You go help them! And we'll get to the bottom of this! Icy: '''Oh no, you didn't! '''Cherie: Storm cloud! Aaaa! Stormy: You call that lightning? Cherie: *screams* Don't get fresh with me young lady! Darcy and Stormy: *laugh* Cherie: Aaaah!! Stormy: That's it! No more disguises! I'm playing for real now! Darcy: Oh well, there goes that plan Icy: *giggles* Caramel: Oh, no it's the Trix! Winx, Daphne wake up! Amore: Oh, Cara! It's useless! Scene: Outside the Restaurant *Customers scream and run outside the restaurant.* Scene: Inside the Restaurant Icy: '''Sisters, now's our chance! Let's get the book and get out of here! Better yet, this is the perfect opportunity to get rid of the Winx once and for all! '''Caramel: '''Bring it Trix! '''Icy: '''Ready, sisters? '''Cherie: '''Look! It's Piff! '''Bloom: '''Huh? What happened? '''Stella: Just a little post-lunch snooze...right? Chatta: It was a sleeping spell and Piff reversed it! Lockette: Those freshmen fairies were the Trix. They tricked us! Aisha: The Trix! Musa: What?! Stella: This is way too much to handle on an empty stomach! Tecna: Urgh...I knew there was something fishy going on! Icy: Surprise! Oh, Winx, watching you save us over and over was just hilarious! Bloom: Winx, transform! Stormy: Come on. Let's destroy them! Icy: No! Not yet. Now is not the time. Stella: Stella, fairy of the... huh? Winx: Woah! Musa: I was so ready to use my Bloomix powers! Tecna: It's not like them to leave without a fight. Daphne: We need to forget about the Trix and keep looking for the Shrine of the Green Dragon. Aisha: I just can't figure why the Trix went through all the trouble of disguising themselves as fairies. Bloom: They wanted to keep us from finding Eldora's diary! Waiter: Thank you, thank you, thank you! And you my little warriors, you saved my restaurant! Chatta: Our pleasure! Waiter: Tell me, what can I do to return the favor? Bloom: Would you happen to know anyone by the name Lu Wei? Waiter: Come with me. Chatta: That guy sure has a firm handshake...eee! Scene: Outside the Restaurant Waiter: You see that mountain? They say that Lu Wei, the last dragon tamer lives up there. Daphne: A dragon tamer! I've read so much about them! Bloom: Thanks a lot. You were a great help. Musa: So what's the deal with dragon tamers? Daphne: They're warriors who passed down secret techniques and ancient traditions to each new generation. Stella: Someone tell me what this has to do with the Legendarium? Bloom: This dragon tamer must know Eldora. Tecna: Either way, we should get a move on. Stella: Thank goodness I got a nap-in. This journey is never-ending! Scene: Outside Lu Wei's temple Cherie: I'm so excited to meet a real live dragon tamer! Bloom: I just hope this pit-stop gets us back on Eldora's path. Daphne: Sorry to interrupt sir. We're looking for Lu Wei, the last dragon tamer? Lu Wei: This shrine is not open to tourists. Daphne: We're not tourists! We're looking for Eldora, the Fairy Godmother. Lu Wei: I'm afraid I cannot help you. Bloom: But sir it's very important! There is a terrible threat out there that needs to be stopped! Lu Wei: I can't! There is nothing I can do. Stella: I got this. Listen, we're the good guys trying to fight the bad guys but without your help- Lu Wei: Have a good day, young ladies. Stella: Well that didn't go so well, now did it? Scene: Cloud Tower Icy: We were so close to finally getting the Winx! But you, Stormy, had to go blow our cover! Darcy: Listen. We know the Winx are looking for some dragon shrine, so we got that. Selina: I need more power, so I can finally free Acheron. Icy: Hey, you! Miss Head-In-The-Clouds! Give us another story! Selina: Did someone mention a dragon shrine? That right there is a perfect story. A long time ago, the most powerful creatures that ever existed lived along the Great Wall. Legendarium! Green Dragons of the Great Wall, I summon you from Oblivion to carry out this evil deed! Take to the skies and destroy your shrine! Scene: Outside Lu Wei's temple Daphne: Clearly, the Shrine of the Green Dragon is not something that just anyone can enter. Bloom: Well, we must keep trying. I won't give up. Flora: Longer we wait, the more harm Trix will cause. Aisha: And this is our only chance to figure out how to lock the Legendarium. And maybe even find Eldora. *Dragon roars at the background. Lockette gasps.* Lockette: Winx! Winx! Dragons! They're coming this way! Aw! Daphne: According to Chinese tradition, they said to be friendly creatures. Stella: Something tells me that tradition has changed! *Daphne's transformation sequence begins.* Daphne: Daphne, Nymph of Sirenix! *Daphne's transformation sequence ends.* Bloom: Come on, girls! Magic Winx Bloomix! *Winx's transformation sequence starts.* Bloom: Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame! Aisha: Aisha, Fairy of Waves! Flora: Flora, Fairy of Nature! Stella: Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun! Tecna: Tecna, Fairy of Tecnology! Musa: Musa, Fairy of Music! Tecna: Pixies! Go hide somewhere safe! *Pixies retreat. Bloom charges an attack at the dragons.* Bloom: Volcanic Attack! *Dragons dodge it.* *Aisha, Tecna, Musa attack as well, but yet again dragons dodge all of the attacks.* Daphne: Bloom, hitting them directly won't help! They are too fast. You must slow them down somehow. *Dragons passes between them.* Bloom: You're right! Ok. *Meanwhile, Aisha and Flora evade attack of another dragon.* Bloom: Aisha! Flora! Set some traps! Aihsa: Got it. Flora: On it, Bloom. Bloom: *To the remaining ones.* You, guys, distract the dragons! Stella: With what? Lightshow? Some jokes, perhaps. So have you heard the one about the dragons? *Dragon attacks her mid-sentence.* Stella: Ew, where's your sense of humor! Jeez. Bloom: Stella! This way! *Stella follows her.* Bloom: Now! Make way, Stella! *Stella lures one of them into Aisha.* Aisha: Morphix Net! *Traps the dragon in the rings made of Morpix.* Aisha: Great work, Stella! You led him straight into my Morpix net. Bloom: Wo-ho! Ha-ha. *In the meantime, Musa and Tecna are chased by another dragon.* Tecna: Organic Cube! *Dragon attacks them, but Tecna successfully blocks an attack.* Flora: Magical Vine Grab! Uh! *Surrounds the dragon with bunch of vines creating some sort of cage.* *Lu Wei mounting a red dragon appears behind them.* Lu Wei: Begone, cursed dragons, this shrine was built in your honor! *Green dragon attacks.* Lu Wei: *In his thoughts.* Ah! The dragon's collar is missing the Pearl! *Green dragon tail swipes Lu Wei's one causing him to fall down.* Chatta and Cherie: *Simultaneously.* Fairy Levitation! *Both use the spell to soften Lu Wei's fall.* *Meanwhile, the dragons are breaking through Flora's and Aisha's traps.* Musa: So what are we do now? Lu Wei: Agh, dragons... are uncontrollable unless they have the Perls of Restraint. Tecna: That sounds like something dragon tamer would know. Daphne: You are Lu Wei, aren't you? Lu Wei: Yes I am. And the only way to save the Shrine is to get the pearls and place them into dragons' collars. Flora: You have to help us! Where do we find them? Lu Wei: On that mountain. *Points at it.* But it's a dangerous trick. Bloom: We have no other choice. Winx, let's go! Ok, Winx, let's split up and search for the pearls! Scene: Mountain *One of the dragons fire breaths Musa and Tecna. They gasp and move out of the way.* Tecna: Take that, you big mug! *Meanwhile, Musa circles around searching for the Pearl. Musa: A Pearl! I found one. *Picks it up and while dragon is occupied with Tecna puts it in a collar.* *Scene shifts to Aisha and Stella.* Stella: Look! *Points at the other Pearl. Dragon roaring at the background.* Aisha: Stella, watch out! *Stella dodges dragon's attack and mounts him.* Stella: Just droppin' in to say: "Hello!" *Aisha casts a spell to put a Pearl into dragon's collar.* Aisha: Yeah! *Meanwhile, Bloom, Flora and Daphne are dealing with the last dragon.* *Dragon charges at Flora, she evades and then counterattacks.* Bloom: We've gotta find the Pearl quickly! Flora is in trouble! Daphne: There's one! *Points at it. Daphne picks it up and tries to put it into the collar, but gets knocked down by the dragon and loses the pearl. She stabilizes and Bloom is diving in for the Pearl* Daphne: Oh, no! *Dragon notices Bloom and starts chasing her.* Bloom: Got it! Ah? *Bloom realizes that the dragon is right above her, gasps and evades his bite. She is quickly approaching the dragon dodging his attacks in the process. Finally, she puts a Pearl right into the collar.* Daphne: Alright, Bloom! You did it! *As the last Pearl is back at its spot dragons become friendly.* Scene: Outside Lu Wei's temple *Back at the temple, Pixies are cheering for the Winx. Girls one after another land on the ground.* Lu Wei: Winx, thank you. You fought very honorably to protect the Shrine. I'm in your debt. Please, Winx, forgive me. I was wrong not to trust you. Daphne: It's ok. We understand. Flora: You only wanted to protect all of Eldora's hard work! Bloom: We're looking for her because without her help we don't know how to lock the Legendarium. Do you know where to find her? Lu Wei: Mhm, I'm sorry... but she left without saying a word. Stella: Nothing? Even a text? *Lu Wei waggles his head.* Bloom: But... There must be something... Lu Wei: Actually, she always spoke about retiring to a place surrounded by her favorite flower. Flora: Oh! Do you know how the flower looks like? Lu Wei: That I do know. And I can show you. *Brings a flower.* Lu Wei: Here it is. It's quite beautiful, isn't it? Bloom: Flora, what is it? Flora: This flower... I... I've never seen it before. Stella: How is that even possible? Aisha: Flora, are you sure? Flora: Mhm, it looks like this flower is one-of-the-kind. And cultivated. Bloom: Let's go back to Alfea. Maybe professor Palladium will know. Lu Wei: Good luck, Winx. Should you find Eldora, tell her Lu Wei says "Hello". Daphne: Maybe you should open your Shrine to tourists after all. I'm sure they'll learn a lot. Lu Wei: Maybe I will. *Chuckles.* If only to see their faces then they see my new friends. *Points at the dragons. Girls laugh. Screen fades to black.* Ending Narrator: The Trix's master plan is going great as the schools of the Magic Dimension continue to fall one after the other into their control. The Winx bring Eldora's favorite flower back to Alfea in hope to identify it and getting closer to the fairy godmother's whereabouts. However, Selina has a malicious plan in store for the Winx. Category:Scripts Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts